Chelan
Chelan is a city in Chelan County, Washington. The population was 3,522 at the 2000 census. As of 2008, 3,994 people live in Chelan. It sits on the southeast tip of Lake Chelan, where the lake flows into the Chelan River. Chelan was officially incorporated on May 7, 1902. Chelan is part of the Wenatchee–East Wenatchee Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Lake Chelan’s first white settlers were William Sanders and William Dumke. They arrived at the south end of the lake the hard way, from the north, in 1886. They crossed the mountains from the Methow Valley and found the steep shoreline impassable. After losing their horse to a fatal fall, they had to carve a cedar log into a crude canoe and made their way 50 miles to the south end of the lake. For a short time in 1880, the U.S. Army maintained Camp Chelan there to watch over the local Indians. After 1888, the Chelan Valley was part of Okanogan County to the north, and the Wenatchee Valley was part of Kittitas County to the south. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 3.9 square miles (10.0 km²), of which, 3.8 square miles (9.8 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.3 km²) of it (2.84%) is water. Chelan is located on the shores of Lake Chelan's southern reaches. The city has an elevation of 1,130 feet. Chelan is a scenic resort community nestled at the edge of the Cascade Mountains on the shore of beautiful Lake Chelan in North Central Washington. Climate Chelan's climate is warm during summer when temperatures tend to be in the 70's and 80's and very cold during winter when temperatures tend to be in the 30's. The warmest month of the year is August with an average maximum temperature of 84.90 degrees Fahrenheit, while the coldest month of the year is January with an average minimum temperature of 21.90 degrees Fahrenheit. Temperature variations between night and day tend to be moderate during summer with a difference that can reach 24 degrees Fahrenheit, and fairly limited during winter with an average difference of 12 degrees Fahrenheit. The annual average precipitation at Chelan is 11.34 Inches. Rainfall in is fairly evenly distributed throughout the year. The wettest month of the year is December with an average rainfall of 1.74 Inches. Culture Recreation The Lake Chelan Valley features extraordinary year-around recreational opportunities in a world class outdoor environment. The Chelan Valley features an unparalleled combination of breathtaking scenery, vineyards, wineries, orchards, golf, hiking trails, boating and fishing. Boating The 65 Slip Lakeshore Marina offers quality boat moorage with or without power, in the heart of the city. Pump-out station, launch and ample pay parking are all conveniences offered by the Lakeshore Marina. Golf The Lake Chelan Municipal Golf Course has long been the favorite course of golfers of all skill levels. The setting and the views from the course are unmatched Parks Don Morse Park - With 2,000 feet of waterfront Don Morse Park is over 40 acres of green lush grass. This area is wonderful for swimming, boating or just relaxing in the sun. It is a year round facility that offers entertainment and activities with each season. Memorial Day Weekend through Labor Day, the park offers an 18 hole natural green grass Putting Course, Ralley Alley, RSI Sports, snack bar, volleyball courts, skate park, tennis and basketball courts. There is also a playground area for children ages 6 to 12. There they have picnic shelters with electric, water, and BBQ areas available for company picnics, reunions, birthday partys, weddings or any special occasions. Lakeside Park - This park is located on the south shore of Lake Chelan. It is bordered by Highway 97A, Lake Chelan, Best Western Hotel and private residences. Access to the site from Highway 97A and Johnson Place. Lakeside Park gently slopes toward the lake, is ideal for swimming and boating and offers a variety of mature shade trees and grassy areas. This park was originally developed in 1938 as a passive, family oriented park and continues to serve this purpose today. A City policy was implemented in 2003, which states there will be no commercial activity allowed at Lakeside Park. Facilities at the park include: One sand volleyball court, a basketball half court, 840 square foot restroom facility, 32,165 square feet of parking, 17,500 square feet of sandy beach and swimming area, and 10 picnic tables. Through the receipt of an IAC grant in 1998, the following improvements were made to the park improve safety, function and aesthetics: Improved water access with the addition of transient boat moorage for loading and unloading only, ADA accessibility improvements, 1025 lineal feet of walkways, paved boat launch, children's play area with play equipment, 1750 foot buoy line, 619 foot parking barrier and handrails, 600 lineal feet of seawall replacement, a 6' by 100' out from the shoreline and 6' by 50' across the top forming the "T", new signag Other Parks - Chelan also has other parks throughout the city, including athletic fields and Centennial Park. Camping There are numerous camp grounds around the city of Chelan, here are a few. Lakeshore RV'' offers 165 full hook up sites for RV's (water, electric, sewer & cable), which will accommodate up to a 40' RV including 22 sites with 16 x16 tent pads for those campers who enjoy sleeping out under the stars. There are picnic tables, a dump station available and ADA accessible restrooms and showers. The site also provides free internet access for guests thru a wireless access point near the Main RV office. '''Lake Chelan State Park is a campground located along the scenic and popular Lake Chelan on the east side of the Cascade Mountains. There are camp sites and multiple water recreation activities, including fishing, boating, and swimming. Media Newspapers Lake Chelan Mirror Infrastructure Health The Lake Chelan Community Hospital is located in town. Other hospitals are located in Brewster or Wenatchee. Crime Chelan is serviced by the Chelan County Sheriff's Office. Transportation Chelan is easily accessible by State Route 97. Chelan is serviced by seaplanes as well, and a ferry boat system (Lady of the Lake) that travels north to the far nothern reaches of Lake Chelan. A few isolated communities like, Lucerne, Holden Village, and Stehekin. Lake Chelan is serviced by Lake Chelan Airport. Category:Washington State Wiki Category:Chelan County Category:Cities & Towns Category:Wenatchee–East Wenatchee metropolitan area